


2. "It reminded me of you."

by hellaskye



Series: 100 Ways To Say "I Love You" [2]
Category: Black Widow (Comics), Hawkeye (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Sweatshirt Stealing, lots of fluff man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 12:53:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4626057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellaskye/pseuds/hellaskye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint needs his sweatshirts back. Natasha's being stubborn about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	2. "It reminded me of you."

**Happy Fanfiction Writers Appreciation Day!!!**

2\. “It reminded me of you” 

     “That’s very sweet Tash, but I need at least one sweatshirt,” Clint sighs, but he wears a shit eating grin directed at the assassin before him. “Gimme one sweatshirt back.” 

      “No, they remind me of you,” Natasha repeats stubbornly, and Clint thanks whatever force is doing him good for the small miracle that Natasha feels safe enough with him to be sentimental. “Get new ones.” 

      “So you can steal those too?” Clint teases, so she throws a pillow at him and it hits him in the stomach. In all honesty, she would probably end up taking them, but Clint doesn’t need to know that.

      It had started off when their partnership was small and still growing, and Clint had still been irrationally daring and injury prone. He’d knocked himself unconscious on a mission, and Natasha had stuck by his side, from extraction, all the way to medical, never once leaving him alone. Natasha had sat there, in the cold, uncomfortable, hospital chair, still holding their gear bags and weapons, Clint’s purple sweatshirt draped over her arm. Eventually, Phil had arrived to retreats their gear and take it to their quarters, but Natasha had pulled on the sweatshirt, so Phil left it with her instead. Clint never got his sweatshirt back.  

          They had been younger then, and more awkward too. They hadn’t been Clint-And-Natasha, not then, but over the years, Clint seemed to lose sweatshirts at an insane pace, and Natasha seemed to find Clint’s sweatshirts in her closet. Now, however, Clint had opened his closet and found no sweatshirts. His SHIELD windbreaker and uniform still hung there, and his various flannels too, but his sweatshirts were all missing, so he’d gone to Natasha’s SHIELD quarters and demanded she give him a few of his sweatshirts back.  

          “Tasha, it’s cold in Alaska, and I’m leaving tomorrow morning,” Clint attempts to reason. She doesn’t budge and he sighs again. “I don’t have time to get new sweatshirts.” 

           Natasha still doesn’t move at first, but then she rises and stalks deliberately to her closet and throws a bunch of clothing at Clint. He catches the bundle with a grin, and dips his head in gratitude.  

            “Keep ‘em,” Natasha says as he leaves her room to go back to his. At first Clint is a little disappointed that he doesn’t want the sweatshirts she stole from him anymore, but he begins to pack them up, and he smiles as he realizes:  Natasha had given him some of her sweatshirts instead.


End file.
